In fuel systems for automotive internal combustion engines, connectors are often used to join fuel lines together to transport liquid fuel and fuel vapor among system components such as engines and fuel tanks To be effective, a connection should provide a fluid-tight seal and should provide good resistance against axial separation of the fuel lines.